TsubasaRESERVoir CHRONiCLE: The Last Memory
by xElementalNinja
Summary: In this story, Syaoran and the gang come face to face with an old enemy that has Sakura's memory feather and in this story you will find out the shocking relations between some of the characters. Sacora is my OC, and she is the only thing I own here.
1. Story Thus Far

Story Thus Far...

A young man named Syaoran began to study some ruins in a land called Clow, When the land's princess Sakura, follows him and the two uncover an ancient artifact through an archaeological dig made by excavators, that were shaped like wings made of sand. The two ventured deeper into the ruins, to find the same winged pattern en-crested into the floor. Sakura remembers of what she was going to tell Syaoran a few moments ago, But during her confession of love for him, a freak accident occurred and the winged crest had a reaction with the princess' memory. Syaoran then finds out from the land's priest that Sakura's memories were built into feathers and scattered across different dimensions through time. Now, the priest has sent Syaoran to meet the space-time witch Yuko, to have her grant his wish to travel the dimensions, all in the name of saving Sakura. But during the meeting with the witch at her shop, Three new guests arrive unexpectedly. The magician Fai, also the ruler of his world , Seresu, and the two warriors Sacora and Kurogane, the servants and protectors of princess Tomoyo, the ruler of their world, Japan. Yuko soon comes to tell them that their wishes are the same. Fai wishes to travel the dimensions to escape from an evil king. Sacora and Kurogane's wish is to travel the dementions to become stronger, and to return to thier homeland. Then Yuko tells them that they must give up something they each value most. Fai gives up his magic, Sacora gives up her clan's ninja-star heirloom, Kurogane gives up his prized sword "Ginryu." Syaoran lastly gives up the princess' memories of their relationship together. With their items given, Yuko gives them Mokona, a cute, little white bunny, with the ability to cross dimensions. In the last world, the world of Rai, Our heroes had trouble finding the feather - the real one that is! Someone cast a spell on the feather creating illusions of the real one! The copies were spread through out the city. Syaoran and the gang eventually finds the real feather in a strike of lightning on top of Thunder Mountain. When Sakura retrieves her memory feather back, she regains her memory of the first lightning rain storm in the land of Clow. When everythings complete in that world, Mokona then whisks the group away to a new world to retrieve back the next feather!


	2. Page 1

_Viwish!_ Five figures emerged from the sky like a water droplet.

"Whew! What world did we land in this time, Mokona?" asked the boy with brown hair, named Syaoran, to a rabbit-like creature.

The small cute animal, bounced to the top of Syaoran's head, to scan the desert's surroundings. "Hmmm. Mokona doesn't know."

Then behind Syaoran, a huge figure jumped out from the desert's sand, and grabbed Mokona by it's ears, and angrily got into it's face.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" "Stop! Kuro-pu is scaring Mokona" The creature said in a playful semi-sad voice.

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S KUROGANE!" The tall man yelled in Mokona's face, throwing the poor bunny on the ground afterwards.

Kurogane dusted off his spiky black hair and his black cloak, while his red eyes burned with fury.

"Hey kurgie! you almost forgot something!" a voice called behind him, cheerfully.

Kurogane zwipped around to see who it was. The voice belonged to a tall, thin man, with blond hair, carrying his snowy-white over-sized coat in his arms, wearing a big smile on his handsome face.

"Yay! Fai's alright!" Mokona shouted, happily, springing from Syaoran's head to the wizards shoulder.

Kurogane snatched the blue-sheathed sword from Fai's hands. "Never touch this sword! I just bought this in the last world and I can't afford to lose this one!"

"Sorry, I just found it buried in the sand" Fai told him still smiling.

Then Syaoran remembered two more important people. "Hey you guys? Where are Sakura and Sacora?" Then Kurogane got worried and started calling for Sacora. "Sacora?! Sacora?! stop playin' games and-!" Something grabbed Kurogane's ankle at that moment,and two girls popped out of the sand, coughing and gasping for air. Two young girls were trying to haul themselves out of the heavy sand. "Um, I think we're stuck." Syaoran hurried over to help the two girls, before they sunk any deeper.

"How's Sakura doing?" he asked one of the girls, after pulling them out. "She's doing better" said the girl, brushing off her pink-red tipped hair and her sleeveless black shirt, as well as her black pants. She also took off her pink wristbands with a backwards black crescent moon shape on them, Shook them out, and slid them back on her wrists.

Kurogane made his way over to her. "Are you alright, Sacora?" "Yeah, I think so" she replied. "Awww, is Kurgie worried about Sacora?" Fai asked him, as if he was talking to a baby. "Ugh! Shut up! I can't have her dying, because-well. . . Just because!" Kurogane told him, turning his head to hide his blushing face.

"Ooooh! Kurgie's in love! Kurgie's in love!" Mokona said, playfully, hopping from Fai's shoulder to Kurogane's head.

Kurogane yanked Mokona off his head, and tossed the creature on the ground again. "GRR. . .! SHUT UP!" he shouted at the little bunny. "AND YOU!" he shouted pointing at Fai. "YOU LIKE HER TOO!" Fai still had continued to smile, and even managed a little chuckle through all of Kurogane's shouting.

Beside the arguement ignoring it, Syaoran and Sacora were waiting for the sleeping princess girl, to wake from her memory coma, from the effects of her fragmented memory feather.

"Do you somehow think that after we've collected all of her memories, she'll be able to remember you the way she did before?" Sacora asked Syaoran. "I dunno. But inside I really hope so" he replied, still looking at the girl.

"So she's still sleeping, huh?" asked Fai, striding over to the group along with Kurogane. "Yeah she hasn't woken up since taking in her feather" Sacora told him.

"Not quite. Look" Syaoran told the group. Everyone stopped to take notice of the awakening girl. She opened her dark-green eyes, and sat up to scratch her sandy-brown hair, sleepily. "Where are we?" "We're somewhere different" Syaoran told her, extending his hand to help her up.


	3. Page 2

"Yay! Yay! Sakura's awake! Sakura's awake!" Mokona cheered, hopping and dancing around her.

Sakura stood up and brushed off her white midriff and long white-pink hemmed skirt. She ran her hand through her short hair, to make sure all the sand was out. "So, What did you remember from your feather?" Fai asked her. "Ummm. . . I remembered the first lightning storm back at my world, and I was with my big brother, King Toya, and his best friend Yukito, and ummm. . . I think I was with someone else, but I can't seem to recall" Sakura told the group, her voice getting sad at the last sentence.

At the last of Sakura's words, Syaoran frowned. Fai put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "Don't worry. She may remember you though time." "No. I gave up all her memories about me, Just so I could save her. She'll never remember me the same way again" Syaoran replied, sadly.

Mokona bounced back over to the group. "I'm getting a call from Yuko!" Mokona looked up at the sky, and projected an image from it's pink jewel on it's forehead, of a tall woman looking back at them. The tall woman was in a black dress, with her black hair tied back, wearing a black crescent moon necklace. Her orange eyes had a sense of mysticness as she looked down upon the group.

"Hello Yuko!" Mokona said, waving it's little paw. "Hello all of you" The woman replied, in her slight drawling voice. Kurogane angrily turned his back to her, still fuming about his sword. "So what did you want to tell us?" Syaoran asked. "Nothing. Just checking on you all" Yuko repiled, simply. "Do you know what world we're in?" Fai asked the witch.

She looked at the environment surrounding them, and replied "No, I do not. If you journey a little bit farther to the outskirts of this dessert, there you will find a city that has given this world a most unusual name, for one found in a wasteland." "Thanks for the advice, Yuko" Sakura told her. "You're very welcome, and how are you doing? You look better everytime I see you" The witch told her. "I'm doing great!" Sakura replied.

"We're all taking good care of her" Sacora told the witch. "I know you are" Yuko said, similing down on the six. Then her smile faded, as she heard her shop's doorbell ring. "Watanuki!, could you get that?" she yelled to her shop's servant. Then she turned back to the group to say a few words. "One last thing. A powerful foe from the past may come to face one of you today, and will be far stronger from any other enemy you may have faced. Also, do not forget: you may meet some old allies today, but remember:faces that are familiar to you, have different personalities in each world. For example: you make a new friend in one world, and you meet a person that looks like your friend in the next, in which case it's the same person, but you may recognize the face, but the face does not recognize you, and in which case scenario, the face could also turn on you and become your foe."

"So basically, it's same face, but different personality" said Fai. "Exactly" Yuko told him. "Now I must be on my way. May heaven's fate smile down on you." Then the image of her disappeared, from Mokona. "I guess we continue on forward" said Syaoran. "Is that stupid witch gone yet?" Kurogane asked, looking back. "Yeah. We just go to where this place ends" Fai replied. Kurogane turned around, to take lead of the group. "Let's stop wasting time." "Hold on! we're in a different world! who knows what lies out there?!" Sacora exclaimed. Everyone stopped walking. "What ever is out there, it'll have to get past the four of us before it reaches Sakura" Syaoran assured her. Sacora nodded, and the group marched forward.

The desert seemed to be a never-ending stretch, as the blazing sun rose higher in the sky. Fai wiped some sweat off, with the back of his hand. "Sure is hot out here."


	4. Page 3

Syaoran took off his green cloak, and underneath it, he had a sleeveless black shirt, and khaki pants. Kurogane also took his cloak off and underneath it he wore black and red ninja armor. He also took off his faceplate headband with the same symbol on it as Sacora's wristbands. "Everyone alright back there?" "Mokona just wants a drink!" The creature complained, hopping beside Sakura. "I'm sure we'll find something" she told the bunny. "How are we going to find life out here?" Kurogane asked.

"Yuko told us remember?" Sacora reminded him. "I could care less about what she has to say" He muttered back. "She tells us some pretty important things" Syaoran told him. "I'm not listening to reason, until she gives my sword back" Kurogane said, gruffly. "Kuro-pu has to listen to Yuko!" Mokona told him, a little whiney. "It has a point. What if you're in a life-or-death situation, and she calls to tell us how to get out of it, and you ingnore her?" Sacora asked, a little angry. "I'll find a way out of it myself" Kurogane told her.

Fai came next to Sacora. "I don't think dragging this out will make him happy." "He will never be the smiling kid I used to know, 'cause of his past life" Sacora told him. Fai put an arm around her shoulder. "After all of this is over, I know he'll be the person he was before." "You have no idea" she told him, walking off to go catch up with Sakura. "So his past was tragic, wasn't it?" Syaoran asked her. "I'd really prefer not to talk about it" Sacora replied. Then she bumped into him. "Why'd you stop?" "Shhh. . . listen. You can hear people. . . and water" Syaoran said above a whisper.

"What are ya' talkin' about kid?" Kurogane asked. "I think you're hallucinating." "No he's not. I hear it too" Fai told him.

The group continued, and stopped short. There was a pool of water forming over the sand. "What's going on here?" Kurogane asked, looking at the ground. "This isn't Mokona's work" The creature said.

The group continued on again. "Hey, you can feel a breeze from a distance" Sakura pointed out. "Yeah. I can feel it too" Syaoran told her. "What could be making it?" "A sandstorm, perhaps?" Fai suggested.

The six quickly found out what the breeze and water were about, when they finally reached the end.


	5. Page 4

Everyone was in shock and awe. Right there, in front of them, was an entire city built on concrete over water! Buildings sat on the sides of the water, on some cobblestone concrete, with bridges connecting the sides together. There were also some docking stations placed along the sides of some shops, for boats.

"This place is beautiful. I felt as if I've died and gone to heaven." Fai said, with amazement. "Yeah, well I fail to see the beauty of being dead" Kurogane muttered. "And what the heck is this place?" "Well the witch was right about this area" said Syaoran, examining the tall buildings. "I've never imagined a city built over water! I'm starting to love this place!" Sacora said, excitedly. "Mokona loves this place too!" The little bunny squealed. "So what do you think, princess?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"I think it's a very pretty city" she replied, smiling a little. "HEY! ARE YOU GUYS VISITORS?" A young girl called out, driving up to them on her speed boat. She stopped the boat's roaring engine, as she parked it at the dock. The girl quickly dashed up to them. "Yeah, we are" Syaoran told the girl. "You guys should follow me. We'll have time for introductions in a little while" The girl told them, guiding the group to her speed boat. She Everyone filed inside, and the girl made the engine roar, with power. The girl turned the boat for a few corners, and passed under a few bridges, until they came to a stop at a mansion-like place, at the side of the city.

The mansion had some trees with pale-pink leaves, decorating the sides and the backsides. The girl docked the boat, and silenced the engine. Everyone carefully climbed out, while Kurogane helped Sacora. The girl led them up some some steps, and threw open the mansions' giant white doors. The inside, had marble tile floors, the walls were pale blue, along with some comfortable looking furniture. "Please, go head and relax." The group found some places on the furniture, while the girl stood in the middle of the room to make her announcements.

"My name's Chidori! Yuko, the space-time witch, has told me everything about what's going on, so I know everything about all of you. From far away, you guys look like everyday torists, but as I came up closer, I regonized you and that's why I invited you here." '_She looks like the woman that I saw from before. Could this be the younger form of her?,' _Sacora thought, remembering the past. "I guess we don't have to introduce ourselves. So what is this world?" Syoaran asked. "Glad you asked. This is the world of Aqua, or the water world, if you want to call it that. And this place, is the City of Aqua, or City of Water" Chidori explained. She flipped her long, dark hair, over her shoulder. "Is there anything strange about this city?" Fai asked. "No, not at all" Chidori answered. "This place is like paradise to most people. "No strange entities or objects?" Sacora asked. "None of the sort" Chidori told her. "Then why'd the witch even send us here?" Kurogane asked. "For the feather Kuro-pu!" Fai told him, cheerfully. "I wasn't talking to you!" Kurogane told him, angrily. "It's for that issue, because you need to collect the feathers. Other than that, I couldn't think of any other reason about why she sent you here" Chidori told him. "Neither can Mokona" the creature said with peppiness. "I know it's for our current situation! I'm going to find that feather, even if I have to look everywhere" Syoaran vowed, determined. "I think you mean 'we', Syoaran" Fai told him. "That's right! We're all in this together!" Sacora said, boldness filling her voice. "Wow! you guys are pretty serious! I like that in people!" Chidori remarked. "You guys can crash here for as long as you like. I'll show you to your rooms." The six stood up, and followed her up a spiral staircase, and down to a long hallway. "These rooms are empty. The room even has a balcony that leads to a wonderful view over looking the North Ocean. It's really something to see! So until then, please enjoy yourselves!" "Thanks. We will" Syoaran told her. "Goodnight." "G'nite" Chidori told them. "Alright. Let's try to get some decent sleep tonight everyone" Sakura encouraged. "Goodnight!!!" Everyone said together, choosing rooms.


	6. Page 5

Sacora chose the first room, on the right. The walls were painted Pink on one side, and Black on the other. The marble floor was a clear Blue. "Hey, this room is just my style!" she exclaimed, admiring the walls. Then she found a large bed in the middle of the room, and threw herself down on it. "Oh this bed is so comfortable!" She enjoyed a few seconds there, until she spotted some double door glass windows. _'Those probably lead outside', _she thought, pulling herself up. Sacora made her way over to the elegant looking doors, and pulled them open. A gentle wisp of wind was blowing through the starry sky's night air. She walked out a little farther until she leaned over the blacony's railing. Her bright Emerald eyes gazed over the Northern Ocean. Not too far in the distance, she could see another small island, floating among the waves. "I wonder what that place is? I'm gonna ask about it tommoro." She turned around to go back inside, but stopped when she noticed the pale-pink leaved tree leaning over the balcony side. She walked to it, and picked a leaf petal off the tree. She turned it over in her hand, as she stared at it. To her, the petal seemed to bring back memories of the past.

When she picked the pale pink leaf, her sensing ability missed a being, hiding within the tree, watching her. "Master. . .I still remember that you loved cherry blossom trees, as much as as I did you." "And I still do." "!?" Sacora quickly whipped around, startled by the sudden response.

There was a man sitting on the railing, studing her with his gray eyes, his black hair blowing in the wind. Sacora gasped. "Master Seishiro?!" "It's been a long time. . .Sacora" The good looking man said, in a semi-smooth-bored voice, his eyes squinting on her name. Then he slid off the railing and made his way over to her. Sacora smiled brightly, and blushed as she tried to think of what she was going to say.

"So, uh, what brings you to this world?"

"I can travel the dementions just like you. I'm staying here because I'm studying" Seishiro replied.

"I see. What are you studying?" Sacora asked.

"It will reveal in time. I cannot speak of it" Seishiro told her.

"Oh. So when did you get the power to travel dementions?" Sacora questioned.

"I obtained it from Yuko. I gave up something that I valued long ago" Seishiro answered.

He then pulled Sacora in for a hug. "You have grown-up. . .Sacora." At the feeling of his touch, Sacora relaxed, knowing that she was safe. "Master Seishiro, your hugs are calming as always." They both pulled away. Sacora went back to looking at the Ocean.

"Have you visited Princess Tomoyo?"

"No. I have not. I wonder how she's doing too" Seishiro said, gazing out into the distance.

Sacora looked back and said: "I still remember when she and Sohma were training me." "I also remember that I got into some trouble, and you and Kurogane appeared to rescue me."

"Yes. I still even look back on those days as well" said Seishiro, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me. Are you still traveling with the boy named Syaoran?"

"Oh? What interest do you have in him?" Sacora asked.

"I used to train him to fight, long after you" Seishiro replied. "I told you that you were strong enough to be Princess Tomoyo's protector, and that I had to study abroad worlds."

"Yeah. I remember that. I still remember the time Tomoyo took Kurogane and I in as her defenders" Sacora told him, then yawned. The city's big clock tower, donged off eleven times. "Oh yes. You need your rest" Seishiro told her. "Well, I am a little tired" Sacora said, yawning afterwards. "When will we meet again?" "As Yuko always says: when _'Hitsuzen'_ calls us together" Seishiro said, placing a hand on her head. "I'll still be here the next day. I hope I can meet you here again on this beautiful night." "So do I" Sacora said, blushing slightly when thier eyes made concact. They embraced once more before parting.

But, above Sacora's balcony, Kurogane stood over his and watched the two, with his red-glaring eyes. "What the heck is Sacora doing with traitor Seishiro?" He continued to watch them, until they both parted ways. "I see. She probably doesn't know he betrayed Syaoran and I. I'll have to setup a private time so Syaoran and I can talk with her. . . ."


	7. Page 6

In Syaoran and Sakura's room, the two slept soundlessly. In Fai's room, he and Mokona were sleeping well. Suddenly, Mokona felt a small magic wave, coming from

somewhere. Mokona perked up, and its eyes opened wide. "Kyah! Feather!" After its squeal, its eyes closed, and it drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, the sun was high in the cloudless, Blue sky. Everyone was waiting in the den, after breakfeast. Sakura came downstairs to join the others.

"Good morning Princess. Did you sleep well?" Syaoran asked.

She nodded in response to the question, Then took a spot between him and Fai. Sacora opened her eyes, to find herself sleeping on the couch, next to Kurogane.

"How'd I end up here?"

"I carried you. You were kinda late getting down here" Kurogane told her.

"Oh. Thank you" Sacora told him, slightly smiling. Kurogane blushed, and looked away.

"Awww! Kurgs, I never knew you had a romantic side!" Fai said, laughing and smiling.

"Aw shaddup! And enough with the dumb nicknames!" Kurogane yelled, angrily.

"So what's everyone waiting on?" Sakura asked.

"Oh you weren't here to hear it. Chidori is giving us a tour of the city" Syaoran explained.

"Mokona can't wait!" The creature yelled excitedly, jumping up.

"Neither can I" Chidori told them, coming in from the dining room area. "Ready to get started?"

The six stood up, and followed Chidori out to her speed boat.

"This city is pretty interesting!" Fai said, smiling as the boat sped ahead.

"Yeah, I've lived here all my life" Chidori told him, as she turned the boat's steering wheel. "If you look to your right, you can see my brother's resturant. He's the best cook in the world!"

"I'd sure like to try some!" Sacora exclaimed, happily.

"Oh sure! No problem! After the tour I'l treat you guys" said Chidori.

"Yay! Mokona's happy!" The odd creature exclaimed.

"Shut up before I use your ears as a gag!" Kurogane yelled. "You're ruining my silence!"

"Don't be so mean, Kurgs!" Fai told him, smiling.


	8. Page 7

"Be quiet, before I punch you in the nose" Kurogane muttered.

"Hey Chidori? Last night when I was outside on the balcony, I looked into the distance and saw a little island. What was it?" Sacora asked, remembering yesterday.

"What you saw was the Water God's temple" Chidori told her.

"The Water God's temple? Never heard of it" said Syaoran.

"I'll explain that later" said Chidori, making a sharp turn left.

"Hey, you know how to handle a boat! Can you skip any waves?" Fai asked.

"Sure! This thing can do anything!" Chidori yelled over the boat's motor. "But we need to go farther out torwards the ocean." "If you look to your left, you can see this city's historical libarary. They have all sorts of things on this town's origin."

"That's the place I'm going to after this" Syaoran said, happiness showing in his eyes.

"So you're into history, eh?" Chidori asked.

"Yeah, Archeology" said Syaoran.

"Do you think we'll find my feather that way?" Sakura asked.

"You mean looking at the Library? Well, there is a slight chance" Syaoran replied.

"Hey, is there a shop that sells swords around here?" Kurogane asked.

"I'm not really sure. My brother knows more about this city than I do" Chidori told him.

"Is that sword too good for you?" Sacora asked, slightly smiling.

"No. We need to get you and Syaoran a new blade" Kurogane told her.

"Oh yeah! Eh-heh-heh! We kinda broke our swords when we fought against the large thunderbolt, back at Rai" Sacora said, sheepishly.

"Yeah. But still, we fought for Sakura, and got a piece of her back" said Syaoran.

"You guys did alright, for a bunch'a kids" Kurogane said, almost underneath his breath.

"That's right. Both of you had greatly increased your steadfast willpower" Fai told them, smiling. Mokona jumped upon Sacora's shoulder.

"Mokona thinks Sacora did great!" the Creature exclaimed.

"Oh-no! I really didn't do all that good!" Sacora said, getting a little flustered.

"What are 'ya talkin' about? You had alot of fight in you when you were Princess Tomoyo's gaurd, and if you didn't have that same power with you, that thunderbolt would have finished you off" Kurogane told her. Sacora smiled.


	9. Page 8

`"You all are right." She said.

"Okay! We're finished with the tour!" Chidori told them.

"That was pretty short, for a little sight seeing" said Fai.

"I'm sorry. I only know the places I've been to, but my brother can show you everywhere and everything" Chidori said, turning right.

"Are we going back to his resturant?" Syaoran asked.

"Do you want to?" asked Chidori.

"If it's okay with you" Syaoran replied.

"Perfectly fine!" Chidori exclaimed.

She turned the boat around, and sped back the other way she came. With a few turns, Chidori carefully docked the speeding boat, in front of her brother's diner. They carefully stepped out of the boat without missing a step.

"This is a pretty big place to eat!" Fai said, smiling.

"Yeah! Customers always start off their days here" Chidori said, guiding them inside.

The place swelled with people; talking, laughing, or of course eating.

"Wow! This place is croweded!" Fai remarked, grinning.

"Hey Lucas! Can we get a table?" Chidori called out.

"Yeah! Hold on a sec!" The young man's voice called out, over loud chattering.

"Sorry for the wait guys. My brother is always busy" Chidori told the group.

"I hope he has time to come home and see you" Sakura told her, with a little worry.

"Well he comes home once and awhile to help with dinner and do his side of chores. Then he's off to work" Chidori explained.

"I'm coming! Please wait there!" The young man called out.

"I think he's extremely busy. Maybe we should come back later" Syaoran suggested.

"Alright then" Chidori told him. "Hey Lucas! Mind if we come back later?" she called out.

"No problem! We're busier than ever at the moment!" The young man yelled over the people.

Chidori guided the group out of the ever busy resturant.

"Since the tour's over, I'll take you guys to the city square, so you can do anything you want" Chidori told the group, as they followed her inside the boat.

Chidori let the engine rip, and roar through the water.

"I think we're going too fast!" Sakura exclaimed.

Chidori went back to normal speed.


	10. Page 9

"Sorry! I love running the water with this thing!"

"Try not to make your turns so wide!" Sakura told her.

With a dew careens and manuevers, Chidori found the square's dock, and carefully moved the boat sideways, still letting the engine hum. Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Sacora, and Kurogane, all stepped out of the boat.

"Alright! Meet back here when the clock tower dongs off six times. Until then, please go off on your wild excursion!" Chidori told them.

"Thanks. We will" Syaoran told her.

"See you later, then!" Chidori yelled and waved, as she sped back out into the water.

"So, Now that we're free, what do you suppose we do?" Fai asked.

"Well, Sakura and I are going to the Libarary, to find out if her feather is somewhere in this world" Syaoran told him.

"Well, I'm going to go with Kurogane, to get my new sword" said Sacora.

"We're gettin' you a new one too" Kurogane told Syaoran.

"Mokona's going with Fai!" The odd creature exclaimed, hopping into his arms.

"Well, I guess I'll go with Kurgs and Sacora" Fai told Syaoran.

"Wait a sec! Who said you and the hairball could go with us?" Kurogane shouted, demanding.

"Just let him come, Kurg!" Sacora told him. "And don't be so uptight! You could learn a thing or two from him anyway!"

"Hey! You were uptight too back then!, so don't talk to me as if you're Princess Tomoyo!" Kurogane protested. "And don't you dare start with that nickname crap!"

"Whoa! Hey! Go easy on the girl! She comes from your world too" Fai told him.

"Sorry" Kurogane muttered.

"Okay then. We're going to go before it's too late" said Syaoran.

"Good luck with the feather" Sacora told him.

"Thanks! and don't run into any Trouble" Sakura told her, catching up with Syaoran.

"We should get moving too" Mokona told the three. On agreement, they headed in the opposite direction of Syaoran and Sakura.

The day quickly passed, and the clock tower bonged off six times. At the libarary, Syaoran heard it too. He and Sakura hurried up to meet at the pier. They crossed bridges, rounded corners, and asked others for directions. The two found the other three sitting pateintly near the clock tower steps.

"I can't believe both of those swords were only 8,000 Ying!" Sacora exclaimed, examining her Katana. "I'd say I have the best one!"


	11. Page 10

Her sword was long and protected by a black scabbard, with pink diamond patterns designed on it. The hilt was the same too, but the guard was made of real gold, shaped into a cherry blossom flower.

"Here kid" Kurogane said, handing the awesomely made sword, to Syaoran.

His sword was also long, protected by a black scabbard with green square patterns designed on it. The hilt was the same as well, and the guard was made of real gold, shaped into a fire symbol.

"Wow! Thank you!" Syaoran told him, bowing.

"Mokona picked that out!" The creature told him, lauching off Fai's head.

"HEY GUYS! OVER HERE!" Chidori called out, waving them over.

The six stood up, and hurried over to get inside the buzzing boat. As the boat shushed through the water, Chidori asked what the group did. "So, any luck with the feather?"

"No. But we did find an artifact book" Syaoran replied. "There's also a rare artifact hidden in this city."

"Explain that later" Chidori told him. Then she noticed Sacora's sword in her latch holister. "Wow! I love your sword!"

"Yeah I know right?" Sacora exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"I think we can go visit my brother now" said Chidori, as she watched some people leave. She docked the boat in the same place, and once again, led them back inside. "This place got empty fast!" she remarked.

"Yeah. They come and go pretty quick" said a young girl, cleaning off a table.

"Leah? Is big brother Lucas still here?" Chidori asked her.

"I think so. I'll go check" The girl replied, going behind a swinging door.

"Sorry. Sometimes my brother goes out with a few people when the shop's empty" Chidori told the group.

"Sorry! Lucas is out again!" The girl said, as she came back through the swinging double doors.

"He's always out somewhere!" Chidori complained, as she facepalmed.

"You're all welcome to stay here and wait for him to get back" Leah told Chidori and the group. They agreed to stay and wait for the young man. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. The city clock tower donged off eight times.


	12. Page 11

"He gets later and later! Everyday he goes somewhere!" Chidori complained, for the fifth time.

"You musn't get so impateint" Leah told her.

"She's right" a young man said, entering through the dining area.

"Where were you, Lucas?" Chidori yelled angrily.

"Geez, you sure get worked up, don't'cha?" He asked in a low voice, scratching his wheat gold hair.

"Well, we have some guests that Yuko sent to us, and you leave, then you come back three hours later to find them, starving, still waiting on you!" Chidori complained.

"Thank you for watching them" Lucas told Leah. "Oh. It wasn't really a big deal."

"See? You don't listen to me either!" Chidori ranted. Once again, Lucas ignored her, and turned to Syaoran's group. "Forgive me for my late entry. I hope my sister wasn't a nuisence to you. We've also been anticipating your arrival."

"Oh, Chidori was very helpful. She's given us rooms, and she gave us a small tour of the city" Syaoran explained. "We've been anticipating you too. All of us have alot of questions!"

"Fire away the questions tommorro morning okay?" Lucas told them.

"Don't you have to come back here?" Chidori asked.

"I'm off on Sundays" Lucas replied. "You don't realize that because I'm out alot." Then he disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for the longer wait" Chidori told the group.

"Oh-no! We're not that hungry" Syaoran assured.

"What are you talking about? I'm frickin' starving!" Sacora complained, her stomach growling louder.

"Yeah, me too" Mokona whined, sitting on the table.

"LUCAS! HURRY UP BEFORE THEY DIE!" Chidori screamed.

"I'm almost done!" He called out from the kitchen.

"Usually when he says that to guests, he just means he's putting things together to bring out the food" Leah explained.

The doors to the kitchen flew open. Lucas was carting out; plates, bowls, platters, and eating utencils.

"Hey Sakura, is everything alright? You've been pretty quiet" Fai asked her.

"Yes. Everything is fine" Sakura told him.


	13. Page 12

Lucas continued to set the table for Syaoran's group. As soon as everything was out, Everyone immeditately dug in.

"Wow! I dont' know what this stuff it is, but it sure is good!" Fai remarked, smiling.

"Yummy!" Mokona squealed, happily.

"We've never had anything like this in our world" Kurogane told Sacora. "I know! It's really good!" she exclaimed.

"So what do you think, princess?" Syaoran asked her.

"It's delicious!" She replied.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it" Lucas told the group.

About a few minutes later, the group was full and stuffed. Leah and Lucas helped take the dishes back to the kitchen.

"Mokona won't be able to eat anymore" The creature complained.

"I'm gonna be full for two weeks!" Sacora said, streaching out.

The clock tower bonged off nine times.

"Hey Chidori, how about taking the team back home?" Lucas asked her.

"Fine, I'll take them back" Chidori said, with a bit of complaint in her voice. "What about you?"

"I'll be home when everyone wakes up" Lucas told her.

"Okay, well it was nice to eat your cooking" Sakura told Lucas, getting up.

"Thank you guys! Come back anytime!" Lucas told the group, as the headed out of the diner.

Chidori ripped the engine, and glided down the city of water, back to her house. When the group returned home, they headed straight upstairs to thier rooms. Once again, Sacora went outside to see her long-forgotten Sensei. She carefully opened the balcony doors, while balancing a tray of two cups of tea, with two plates of rectangular rice bars. When she went to shut the doors, she turned around to find a suprise of a new outdoor table and two chairs. Sacora set the tray on the new elegant glass table, and went to lean over the railing, to see if the others' balcony held the same as hers.

_'So this is what Chidori did today', _she thought.

As she walked back to the outdoor furniture set, her sensing ability -yet again- missed the strange man from yesterday, steathily sneaking out of the cherry blossom tree. He silently leaned against the railing, listening to Sacora talk out loud.


End file.
